


The Missing Chapter: Plegian Estate Mission

by Scotsomighty



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Butler!Frederick, Fredrobin is a good ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Suspence, Too long to include in my Fredrobin collection, You know that Orlesian quest in Da:I?, yeah that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotsomighty/pseuds/Scotsomighty
Summary: In order for the Shepherds to get the upper hand in the war against Validar, Robin plans a delicate mission that requires him and the aid of a few other Shepherds to sneak into a plegian estate during a political party to gather information and possible aid. Only thing is, Robin needs the help of Frederick in order to do it, and the only way of Frederick getting in is to be disguised as Robins butler.Aka. What happens when you put a dragon age quest in a fire emblem game





	

The plan was perhaps unintentionally elaborate. Robin had many schemes in his time, but this one was by far the most sensitive, and also absurd.

In the war tent on that summers eve the small gathering circled around the table layered with maps and layouts. Robin stood at the head of the table alongside Chrom. Frederick took to the right of them, and Lucina stood opposite to that.

“This is the riskiest thing you’ve brought to us yet, Robin,” Chrom scratched his head, staring down at the map. He didn’t sound the most pleased at the idea, but everyone present could still hear the wonder in his voice. Since day one he’s had a fascination with how Robin’s mind worked. “Are you sure it’s even worth it? There’s a lot that could go wrong.”

“I’m sure of it, Chrom. The information we could gather from this could be fundamental to our mission and pivotal in the war.” Robin looked up from his plans, a serious frown held to his lips.

A serious air hung within the tent. Frederick could sense just how aware Robin was about this risk he was taking. From where he stood Robin’s face was turned away, but his stance was tense. Frederick could read the tactician better than anyone else in the camp, a trait that grew very dear to the knight the more the two spent in each other's company. Their relationship had grown to the point where Frederick surprised himself with how much he knew about Robin’s little behaviors and habits, and when brought up in conversation, left Frederick feeling awkward at best. Others stopped commenting on it when Frederick started adding on extra training hours for those who did. In truth, Frederick did not know what it meant either, but he felt the need to keep his feelings to himself. No one needed to know of his affairs. He looked back to Robin, who had just finished shifting the sheets around until he found the one he searched for.

Robin pushed aside the route maps, revealing a blueprint of an elaborate and plegian designed estate, a few miles past the border and on the cusp of the mountainside. “Let’s go over it again, shall we? Lucina start for us, please.”

Lucina nodded. “We’ll come from Regna Ferox and into Plegia, bypassing the Grimleal lookout along the Ylissean border. The shepherds are ready to set up camp nearing this border to ensure your route will be less supervised. The attention of the Grimleal will be upon us.” Lucina dragged her finger from the great wall of Ferox into the area of Plegia between the walls of mountain. “The Valewood Manor is located here.”

“A fortunet defensive position for a manor.” Frederick remarked, everyone's eyes coming on him now. “The mountains insure that if an attack were to come, troops would be forced to come at it from the front, and the only other route of retreat is the choppy water which is a risk in their own.”

“Well, let’s hope an attack won’t be necessary.” said Chrom. “That would come to no good for you. There is no contacting us once you’re there.”

“Agreed, we have to play this safe.” Robin redirected everyone back to the map, picking up where Lucina left off. “In three moons the manor is hosting a party to gather the Plegian nobles and discuss the political stance of the theocracy. There will be many sympathizers there to the new king. We obtain information from them. They are the only ones who can tell us the plans of the Grimeal and with any luck something about the odd behavior of the risen as of late.  There will also be those who are against the corruption of the crown and what the old king has done. They call for something a little more delicate. We can’t go up to them and ask for their alliance, or else we threaten to be called out. No, we need to implant the idea of the resistance, but in a way that does not link us to it directly.”

“And you’re bringing Henry and Tharja for this?” Chrom asked, arching a brow skeptically as put his hands to the table top and leaned over.

“I have little choice.” Robin sighed. “They may not be the best negotiators but they know the crowd better than anyone. They won’t raise suspicion as you or I would.”

“Who else will be accompanying you, Robin?” asked Lucina.

“Gregor is more merc than soldier, he will come as one of my guards, no one will question that. Henry and Tharja are my court mages and advisors, they’ll be up alongside me to aid the facade. Gaius will be our shadow, gaining intel where we can not be. I’m still deciding if Olivia will join us as my dancer. No one would pick her out in the crowd as a spy, but if she is too frightened I will not force her, I can’t have a dancer standing around when she could be providing a distraction for us.”

“I trust in Olivia’s abilities, Robin. Khan Basilio speaks highly of her and her skill in sensitive missions.” Frederick confirmed behind them.

“Very well.” Robin made a note on a parchment lying by his waist. “I’ll ask Tharja to dress her in Plegian silks.”

“No other guards, Robin?” Chrom frowned, and despite being a prince he had a remarkable puppy-dog concern. “What of Sully or Vaike?”

Robin shook his head. “Sully is far too prideful. She will be outed as a Ylissean knight in second. Vaike, too, will cause too much of a stir. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut even if it were hexed.”

Chrom lifted his palms from the table in a light push. “And there is no way I can accompany you?”

“It is too dangerous, Father.” Lucina cut in. “You would be spotted instantly, and without you the fire emblem would be left defenceless.”

“I have to agree, milord.” Frederick nodded. “You and Lucina both have too much of a resemblance to the old king. The people of Plegia do not forget so easy, not to mention the mark of the exalt on you both.”

“And what of you, Frederick?” Lucina asked, turning to the knight. “Will you be here alongside Chrom as well?”

“Now this I refuse.” Chrom’s voice hardened, Frederick looking particularly surprised.

“Milord?” The knight interjected.

“Frederick, you must accompany Robin, and this I will not argue.” Chrom’s command turned critical as he turned to the tactician. “Robin you cannot honestly expect to walk into enemy territory with a party of five and yourself.”

“I did have something in mind for Frederick.” Robin mumbled, his eyes still blanketing the map. Frederick could see the intense thought as he stared at Robin, his scheme falling together. “Frederick you are by far strongest and most skilled man we have among the shepherds. Your eye for crowds in something I’ll need, as well as your protection in case things get heated.”

“If it is the wish of milord, I would be honored to accompany you, Robin.” He nodded, but he could tell the tactician and something else to say until Chrom spoke up again. Robin turned away from the knight.

“Then it is settled.” Chrom crossed his arms and flicked his head toward his daughter. “Lucina, pleased inform those accompanying Robin to prepare. I’ll secure the wagons and the equipment that will be needed. I’ll also get the Sumia and Cordelia to scout the skies before your leave to insure your path is safe.”

“Of course, Father.” Lucina bid and left the tent, Chrom soon following. “Your plan will succeed, Robin.” He said before he left. “I am sure of it.”

The tent fell silent as Frederick and Robin stood alone. Until that point the room was heavy with discussion with troops coming in and out with reports. Frederick noted how much bigger the tent felt, but his mind shifted back to Robin, who was still deep in thought. Frederick knew the look in his eyes, like he was planning four steps ahead. The kink between his brows, the small pout at his lip. His eyes flicked away.

“And of my role, Robin?” He asked, and found that his voice had fallen into something softer than he expected, perhaps sensing how wary Robin looked. It mattered little, as Robin gave no to suggestion that he noticed. The smaller man brought a hand to his face, rubbing it gently.

“I’m not sure you will enjoy it.” He said, a lift in humor tracing his voice.

“Methinks that matters not, Robin.” Frederick replied easily, stepping away from Robin’s side to the edge of the table, beginning to gather the scattered parchment.

“Well..” The corner of his lips lifted a bit, watching the knight organize the table. “I need you to be my butler.”

“Butler?” Frederick repeated, his head lifted with knit brows. Robin’s grin grew and lifted his shoulders in a bit of a shrug. Frederick’s eyes narrowed. “And what reason does this call for?”

As Frederick asked this, Robin grew serious again, looking back to the blueprints. “I cannot walk in with a knight in full armor. It would raise too many suspicions. A butler could slip in without question.You’re battle sense could get us out of the crowd if need be, and you have the demeanor to match.”

Frederick withheld his frown. Often times, many of which by Maribelle’s insistence, he was referred to as a steward of similar position. While he was sure the occupation had honor of its own, it was one that did not match that of being a knight. Still, Robin was right, so he let his feelings on the matter subside.

“And you are acting as a noble house, I take it?” Robin nodded, although Frederick could tell he was not thrilled with the idea either. “How do you expect to pass, if I may ask?” Frederick watched as Robin’s face grew darker, but he pressed on. “Surely the Plegian lords will recognize a lack of your presence in their society.”

“I have that figured out, don’t worry.” Robin reassured. As he spoke, his hand came over his gloved on, his thumb tracing circles in the back of his hand. Fredericks lip grew slant, but he did not comment.

“Very well.” Frederick brought his attention back to the table, having rolled up the parchments and placing them back into their crates for travel.

“And..” Frederick looked up, Robin’s eyes already on him, but they looked sunken, even frightened. Frederick felt a pull in his chest to see it. “As my butler, you would not leave my side.”

A stillness hung between them, the crate in Fredericks arms lowering back to the table. Frederick understood this feeling. He waited patiently for Robin, watched as the corner of his lips curled gently under his teeth, face turned away from him now. Robin was attempting to reach out to Frederick. He has known him long enough to know Robin had trouble with this.

“I’m..I’m not sure what will happen once we’re there. I know I come from there but...Having no memory I fear something will strike me. I need you at my side, Frederick.”

When Robin looked up he was surprised to see that Frederick was already at his side, feeling Frederick’s hand rest at his shoulder.

“Say no more, Robin.” Frederick’s gaze was steady, Robin felt locked into them. The knight always had a way of soothing him, his great steadiness calming where Robin felt shaky. However more perplexing was at the same time, Robin felt like his knees could give out under him at any moment. Frederick’s fingers tightened securely on Robins shoulder, and he was reminded Frederick was still there, still close to him. “I will be at your side, and if you need it, I can provide your escape.”

Robin smiled. “Thank you, Frederick.”

The knight withdrew his arm and took the crates back into his arms, before exiting the war tent. Robin sighed, and with a few more notes, he too retired for the night.

By morning light the caravan was ready to take leave. Tharja impatiently pushed Oliva along as she shyly tried to hide herself in her new outfit, the black and mulberry silks with gold embroidery giving her great discomfort despite the flattering effect. Henry was chipper as usual, talking Gregor's ear off about Plegia and all that he missed and did not miss about the country as the mercenary loaded up the wagon. Gaius looked just the same, leaning against the cart and waiting to get a move on.

When word got out that Frederick was to assume the role of a butler, Cordelia put together a fine costume for him while Lissa bent over backwards laughing at the idea. Frederick was not too put off, as the dressings were classy and proper for his position. His black tailcoat was adorned elegantly with metal clasps with notched lapels and a high collar. His humble tie was replaced by an ascot and sapphire brooch, and his basic brown vest was switched out by asymmetric checkards one in a similar blue to his armor. He also enjoyed his pointed, yet elegant metal gauntlets in a stained black that tied everything together. Most importantly, Frederick could hide countless weapons on his person without anyones notice. He thanked Cordelia and went to wait at the caravan for their remaining member.

Tharja, too, assisted Robin in a wardrobe fit for a Plegian court. She seemed a little too happy to help dress the man, but even Frederick had to admit she did a job well done. As Robin exited his tent, Frederick could scarcely recognize him. His shoulders were draped in a dark colored cloak that rose around the collar upwards, similar to that of Henry’s, but far more intricate in design and rounded with crow feathers. Below that his chest was adorned in golden jewelry, and the black fabric that clung close to his body cut deep down the center of his chest in a V shape, his bare chest seen through the sheer black silk. His hips were wrapped again in a fashion similar to Henry but in a dark indigo, the seams lined with golden fabric that in the front fell slant over his thighs and in the back stooping behind his knees. His legs in similar silken tights, and his feet in a heeled holden sandal. Anything resembling armor would be the gold bracers at his wrists. Robin missed his hood, replaced by a jeweled headpiece that rested against his forehead.

Robin approached the front of the caravan, stopping before Frederick whose eyes followed Robins each move without realizing it.

“My my friederick.” Robin smirked, looking the knight up and down. “That look is rather becoming on you.”

“Likewise, Robin.” was all Frederick could muster.

The travel passed without a hitch, and the plan was on a positive track forward. It was only an hour or more before the caravan would arrive at their destination. The sun was beginning to set. They would arrive just on time.

As it stood, Robin lead in the front, beside him Frederick, and followed by the mages, Olivia, and Gregor taking the back. Gaius hid within the wagon in case they were being watched and could slip away. As they walked down the path the party was silent but for Gregor mumbling a the lyrics to some shanty and Henry chatting simple words to a crow that rested on his raised forearm.

Frederick’s eyes returned to Robin, who kept his head down. He looked to be bracing himself, but also a sense of caution in the way he walked suggested to Frederick where his confidence was lacking. This was the mark of no return. Either they succeed, or they will be trapped and most likely killed. Every action fell on Robin’s shoulders. Frederick looked over his shoulders to the rest of the party. Robins silence did not help their feelings either. He cleared his throat.

“I would like to say something before he enter the manor up ahead.” Frederick spoke lowly, walking just as he was with his head high and unmoved, but his words cut through, all attention fixed onto him. “Stick to the plan and our mission will run smooth. We all understand what is at stake here, but I have trust in you all. We will be victorious on this day.”

The spirit of the party lifted as Frederick spoke, even Gaius poked his head out to listen. Robin gave Frederick a sideways smile and dipped his head, thanking him. He nodded in return. The manor could be seen ahead.

Valewood Manor was a wide building in a lavish gothic design. Buttresses made a tower like shape in its widows peak facing front, the buildings face symmetrical with geometrically paneled windows in curved arcs, with stone steps that lead to a plateau with a center fountain before the doors to the house. Other guests could be seen standing in tiny groups conversing throughout the front. As the party walked through the grounds leading up to the building Robin looked around the great dead lawn leading up to the house. He slowed his step until he stood just before their carriage, knocking to signal Gaius.

“Is it that time, bubbles?” His voice could be heard from inside.

“There’s a number of shrines on the lawn for you to take cover.” As he spoke, his eyes scanned the base of the estate, narrowing on the server's path in the direction to the entrance. In the distance a maid dressed in black could be seen leaving. “On the back of the building to the far left there is a servants cellar. Enter through there but not the door, a window to the kitchen is your best shot. We will be in the main hall with the other guests.”

“You got it.” Gaius replied, and just as casually as he slowed, Robin picked up his pace and walked alongside Frederick again. He carried himself with confidence now, setting his facade. Frederick eyes studied Robin again.

As they came to the foot of the steps a guard stepped forward and stopped them.

“Stop where you stand, this event is for the Lords and Ladies of Plegia.” His armor made his voice echo and masked his eyes.

“I am well aware, I have come to participate in the talks hosted by Lord of Valewood.” Robin responded cooly. The guard said nothing but looked up at the rest of the party.

“And your friends?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“My guests. They are of my court and shall be accompanying me inside. I come with my butler, my finest mages, my court dancer and my hired mercenary for the road.”

“Court dancer, eh? Those don’t come cheap.” The man leaned, looking back toward Olivia, blushing fiercely and hiding behind Henry with a whimper.  

“No, they do not.” Robin agreed, his tone a remarkable placid.

“Well Milord was complaining about the lack of entertainment inside. He will be pleased his guest is so well prepared.” Robin nearly grinned, until the guard continued, uncrossing his arms and taking an intimidating step toward Robin. “IF, you really are a guest.”

Frederick watched as Robin turned his head up to the man, his expression twisting as if insulted. “How dare you make assumptions. Might I remind you that you are a mere guard addressing a Lord?” Robin’s voice had a sting to it, and Frederick thought again to when they had first met and thought of Robin as an actor. His instinct was partially correct, anyway, Robin surely had a knack for it.

“Prove it, milord.” The knight remarked with snark. The party's eyes all came to Robin who hesitated. He swallowed back before lifting his hand. Frederick kept his composure, attempting not to stare curiously as Robin begun to remove his glove, acting as if this too were all commonplace to them. What’s more, allowing not his facade to fall as Robin revealed to the guard the mark of Grima on the back of his hand. This brought Frederick back to the war tent when Robin rubbed his hand, this action now giving reason to Robin’s behavior.

The knight stumbled back as he saw it before dropping to one knee. “M-Milord! Do forgive me and my impertinence!” he stuttered. Robin calmly slid the glove back on.

“You are forgiven. Now give me and my companions access into the Manor.”

“Yes Milord!”

A wave of relief washed over them all and they made their way up the steps.. The first step of the plan was complete. That is, until the guard  stopped them once again.

“Uh, Milord, your merc?” The guard spoke up. Robin felt his heart skip.

“And? What of him?” He replied, turning back to the guard.

“Guard man have problem with Gregor, eh?” Gregor scoffed and crossed his arms.

“I mean no disrespect milord, but no mercenaries or soldiers are allowed inside. He must wait by your carriage in the bay until you are on the road again. Lord Valewood orders.”

Frederick and Robin exchanged glances, a mutual understanding that if he had come in full armor the whole mission would have been a bust.

“Shall your butler escort the carriage, Milord?” The guard spoke up again, but before Frederick could reply Robin stood between him and the guard.

“That will not be necessary. My butler will remain at my side.” Robin said sternly, silencing him before turning back to Gregor.

“Merc, take the carriage to the bay until we set off again.”

“Gregor get extra coin for this waiting, yes?” He smirked, until met with Fredericks disapproving glare. The man’s smile fell and nodded. “Right right, wait by carriage and not big party, fine by Gregor.” He sighed, walking down the steps and leading their cart off to the side of the estate.

As Robin watched his only other close range tactic leave their side, he felt a gentle hand to his back, looking up to see Frederick take a bow closer to his ear.

“Shall we go inside, milord? The night air will not stay temperate long.” Frederick said, but he locked eyes with Robin, and he was reminded on Frederick’s steadiness. The reassurance he needed.

Robin nodded, “Of course, dear butler,” And lead their party inside Manor Valewood.

Lead into the great hall of the manor they were met with the prestigious crowd of Plegian lordship. The room had a secretive demeanor to it, and air of falsehood in everyone's behavior, as if the party were like any entertaining gathering. The whispering of guests as the shepherds entered was evident.

“I thought I’d seen the last of these pointless banquets.” Tharja grumbled in an aside to Robin. She crossed her arms and scanned the room, looking bored about the whole affair already.

“Have you been to many, Tharja?” Robin asked.

“Sure. What Lord doesn’t want the entertainment of a mage at their parties. Watch them snivel and mock their guests through hex.” Tharja addressed Robin now, like what she had said sparked something in her mind. Her wicked smile curled at her lips. “Shall you have me do the same, milord~” She cooed, say ‘milord’ with a pur that gave Robin a shiver.

“N-no, that’s quite alright, Tharja.” Robin cleared his throat, looking back toward the room. “You and Henry take the Northern end. See if you can find anyone who stands out against the sympathisers.

“Whatever you say, milord.” Tharja frowned, her stale tone returning as she and Henry parted from the group.  

“Try not to get lost now! Manors like these are covered in wonderfully lethal traps you know! Nya ha!” Henry waved behind him.

“And then there were three..” Robin sighed, looking back between Frederick and Olivia.

“It’ll be alright, Robin.” Olivia said, her voice gentle and hard to hear among the chatter of the hall, but she looked far more comfortable here than she did outside. Robin nodded and lead them deeper into the hall.

As Robin lead the way, Frederick took this time to scour the crowd. Thanks to Tharja, they fit right in, crow feathers seemed to be especially popular ornament to one's accessories. Besides that, he had difficulty following the etiquette of the Plegian ways. In Ylisse, conversation in such a setting would be thriving, music played, and joyous gathering of people. Here, people spoke in whispers and sideways glances. They drank chalices of liquid as black as night, feasted in miniscule proportions that would resemble Ylissean h'orderves. A common treat he saw were curious little cubes of pink with a flour like powder covering them. Frederick drew his attention elsewhere.

“Robin.” Frederick’s voice was just above a whisper. Robin lifted his head, but did not look up, holding his facade. “At the back hall as the steps rise toward the next room.”

Robin’s eyes rolled in the direction Frederick spoke of. Sure enough, among a small crowd of people, a man, larger than the others, stood at its center. He had a large salt and pepper beard, his hand stroking his whiskers thoughtfully.

Robins brain sparked. An idea. He glanced behind him to Olivia, blushing again as eyes were finding their way to her person.

“We’ll distracted his guests with Olivia later so that we can speak in person. In the meantime we should study the crowd, see what they know.”

There was something so familiar about walking through that room. It made Robin’s gut wrench. It was an uneasy vagueness, like something out of a dream. Walking among these people, looking the way he does, in an estate similar to this. Robin felt his head spinning.

He couldn’t focus on it for too long, though. His ears perked, stopping and standing at the edge of a conversation. He looked to the corner of his eye were two ladies in dark velvet spoke behind feathered fans. A rumor, the king reaching out to estates as watchtowers. Robin glanced to Frederick who also listened carefully, his eyes carrying back to the open hall. Robin followed them, three older gentlemen in the same hushed group, their eyes dark. Wary of spies, Robin thought. His heart pounded in his ribcage.

Traveling deeper into the hall Robin was stopped many times. One man tried to bargain a price for the dancer. Another complimented his cloak, another offering to him the Plegian wine. Frederick noticed the sheen beginning to form along Robin’s forehead. Frederick frowned.

“Lord Robin, I presume.” A voice cut in through the crowd. Robin looked up to see a middle aged woman standing before him, her hair a dark silver tied loosely into a bun, strands coming down and hanging on either side of her face. She wore a deep indigo gown and many bracelets, holding a chalice in one hand. She carried herself well, but her features were cold and cruel. “Like those annoying little songbirds children throw rocks at?” She sneered.

Robin bit his tongue. “Can I help you, Milady? I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Lady Malifica” She sighed and outstretched her hand. Robin took it, her fingers cold and thin as icicles, and kissed her knuckles “I saw you enter from inside. Your court mages are rather curious, a promising darkness resonating in them both, but of you I am...unsure.”

Frederick could feel Robins discomfort standing at his side. He wish he could say something, speak up to give him a break, or perhaps touch his arm or shoulder to steady him, but he was trapped. Behind his back his fists tightened.

“Unsure, milady? How might I ease your woes?” Robin asked.

“Well,” She looked Robin up and down before turning her attention back to the crowded room. “I’ve been going around collecting some information. I wish to know your stance in all this nonsense.”

“My stance, milady?”

“Why yes. Why the king doesn’t just crush that Ylissean army at this very moment is beyond me.”

A bolt went through Frederick and Robin both.

“But,” She went on in an exhale. “If he insists on this altar business, I trust his wisdom.”

Alter? Robin stole a glance to Frederick. He had a quizzical frown but nodded gently.

“I couldn’t agree more, milady.” Robin returned to the conversation, keeping up the best he could as his brain sped. “By the kings guidance. What other stance would I have on the matter?”

At this the woman smiled, although it was not a pleasant smile, and she raised her chalice in a toast. “Right you are, milord. May Grima rise again!” She praised, taking a sip.

“May Grima rise.” Robin repeated, the words feeling foul in his mouth before taking a sip. The wine, however black, was surprisingly tart. Robin’s stomach felt sick.

As the woman left Robin’s shoulder slumped and he took a deep breath. Frederick offered a brief touch on his arm.

“Come, milord. We must venture further through the main hall.” His voice was a comforting familiarity to Robin. He nodded, putting aside the chalice on a small stand, following Frederick. As they walked Robin spoke up.

“What did she mean by alter?” He frowned as he thought.

Frederick lead Robin down the sides of the room, stopping casually beside one of the large windows overlooking the mountains to the east. “I cannot say, milord.” Frederick answered.

There, standing beside the window, the two were in the shadow of the events. Frederick looked over Robin carefully, how heavy his eyes looked. Robin noticed Frederick staring and turned away, cracking a sheepish smile. “Sorry,” He said. “I was wondering where Gaius could be. If he’s stuck or injured, or Gregor. For all I know those two could be in a dungeon right now.”

“They are the resourceful sort, milord.” Frederick replied. He lowered his head in thought.“I have to admit, my mind does tend to wander on their whereabouts as well. But we cannot dwell on such thoughts now, Robin.”

“You’re right.” Robin looked up and smiled. It was refreshing to see. Frederick could tell Robin was wrapping his brain around everything they’ve experienced thus far, and did not wish to disturb him, but he had a gut feeling like his skin was paling. Before he could bring it up, Robin blinked and looked around them. “Say,” He stepped away from the window. “Where did Olivia go?”

Fredericks eyes widened, as he too looked around them to find that she was missing. He was unsure of how long she had left their side, but with a simple glance, Frederick and Robin both headed back into the hall. Frederick, being considerably taller, looked over the distance as Robin attempted to walk along undisturbed.

“There milord,” Frederick whispered. Pointing his head with a flick toward one of the large standing pillars of the room, where Olivia had backed herself into. A trio of maidens had circled her, showering her with requests. Olivia’s face was a blooming shade of red, struggling to even get a word out. Robin’s stride became steadfast.

As Robin came up to the group of maidens they all snickered and turned to him.

“Is this your dancer?” One asked.

“She’s SO pretty~!” said another.

“She’s not much of a dancer if she doesn't dance though. You should get your money back.” Said the last one.

“Yes she is my dancer, and she’s the most skilled dancer in all the land.” Robin said confidently, reaching his hand out and helping Olivia out from the ring of girls. She smiled thankfully to Robin and came behind him once again.

“So she CAN dance?” said the second girl.

“Can we see?” said the first.

“I bet she trips over her own slippers.” teased the third.

“I’ll tell you what. If you can gather a crowd that includes the attention of our host, then I will have my dancer perform for the whole room.” Robin grinned to the maidens.

“Really?!” They all asked in unison.

“Really..?” Olivia pouted behind him.

“Yes, really.” He nodded and crossed his arms. The maidens all looked to each other before giggling to themselves and running off, their silks flying behind them.

“Oh thank you so much, Robin!” Olivia smiled, taking Robin by the hand. “They were so kind, but so insisting I couldn’t--”

“It’s alright, Olivia.” Robin patted her hand. “Now that that’s taken care of we dont have much time left. When the crowd is distracted we can lead the host away.” Robin thought aloud, looking up to Frederick. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s a fine idea, Robin, so long as everything else falls according to plan. We’ll be out of here yet.” Robin blinked at Fredericks last word. His tone seems to suggest that he knew of Robins faintness. His eyes were sincere. Robin swallowed and nodded again, moving along. Frederick watched him for a moment longer before following, Olivia keeping to Frederick's side.

Robin stood toward the back of the hall now. He could see Tharja in the far distance leaning against a pillar, her lips moving subtlety and waving her finger. Across the room Robin heard a loud sneeze, and then a scream. Tharja grinned, Robin sighed. On the other side Henry seemed to be entertaining a crowd with his morbid jokes, one after the other, although he seemed to be the only one laughing. Robin decided to check up on him first.

“Oh oh!! Here’s a good one!!”

“Henry.” Robin cut in between the crowd, stopping Henry from telling his next joke.

“Hm? Oh, well sure, milord.” He smiled merrily. As Robin lead him away the crowd clapped, but it was unclear on if it were for the performance, or the act of removing Henry from them.

“How have your efforts fared?” Frederick asked as the group of four gathered in a safe distance away from the party.

“Oh! They’ve been just great!” Henry nodded. “I got to talk with a lot of people. The mood seems pretty dour, but they’re all looking forward to this altar thing.”

“An alter?” Robin spoke up.

“We heard of such a thing ourselves, in passing. Do you know what it means?” Frederick inquired.

“Nope! Just that it has to do with Grima or something!”

“What doesn’t have to do with Grima around here.” Robin sighed. Olivia patted his shoulder gently.

“Mm-hmm! I tried asking but they looked at me like some big dummy. Oh--You should have seen their faces when I asked if they were with the resistance!”

The three froze.

“You what?!” Frederick voice was as sharp as his blade.

“Yup, man did they laugh! And once they started laughing I told them some real jokes.” Henry swayed on the balls of his feet with a carefree glee. Robin groaned under his breath.

“Well,” He nodded, attempting to untwist his gut in its dark pit. “They didn’t believe you, so we still should be fine. Have you spoken with Tharja during this time?”

Henry thought a moment, stopping mid swing and bringing his hand to his chin. “Yeah. She said she knew of a few folks here that were definitely not dedicated to the king.”

“This is good to hear.” Frederick nodded, turned away from the mage and back to Robin. “This could prove useful to us. Let’s make our way to her and see if something can be done.”

“Agreed.” Robin hummed.

“Well, I’ll stay here then!” Henry gleamed, waving the group goodbye before wandering into another conversation to interrupt.

Before Robin, Frederick, and Olivia could make it across the hall to where Tharja stood, a great scream could be heard from a little ways away where the tables lined. The disturbance in the room felt like a ripple in the crowd.

“Thief! Thief!!” A woman shrieked. Robin felt his gut bottom out and a cold sweat strike him like a blow to the chest. He felt something clasp his shoulder, jumping where he stood, but looking up it was only Frederick, eyes forward toward the table. His brown eyes then looked back to Robins. Robin swallowed and nodded, before rushing ahead. Frederick quickly followed.

Caught in the crowd of people Gaius stood at the table, an arm full of those pink cubes and other samples of its sugary display. Distracted by the tables of sweets and syrups; Instantly outed.

Robin scrambled to recover, standing amongst the crowd. Before he knew it, the host Lord Valewood appeared in the clearing of people, walking up to the thief and yanking him from the cloak and to the ground.

“Crud-” Gaius chokes as the bearded man stomps on his chest.

“How dare you enter my home on a night as important as this!” The host said, his voice booming echoing as the voices fell silent. Gaius’s eyes widened, pinned, he looked through the crowd before his eyes found Robin and settled on him. Everyone held their breaths.

“Release my thief this instant, Lord Valewood, your prey has been caught.”

“Robin-” Frederick reached out, but Robin had already entered the clearing alongside the host and the fallen sugar thief. Frederick’s breath felt faint, his body stiff with fear as he watched the tactician enter this alone.  The claws of fear could have taken his heart right then.

“Your thief?!” The host barked, eyes narrowing at Robin who stood bravely.

"Why of course, the thief belongs to me."

"Milord, you bring a thief to our great hall?" The host asks, his expression tightening. Frederick glances to Robin, but he is perfectly calm.

"But of course, it is only in highest fashion where I hail. Didn’t you not know, milord?"

The small crowd that has gathered around them hush to themselves, eyes raising back to the host who now looked tonguetied.

“If I could enter through your grand manor, think of what our enemies could employ. Is this not true, milord?” Robin tilted his head, a gentle arch in his brow. Frederick held his tongue and, along with the rest of the room, turned to the host.

"Wh-why certainly!" He stumbles to reassure, his big furry smile returned as he gestures to his great hall. "What better way to test the security of my great manor! Not a guest nor enemy is capable!" And with that the man gave a hearty laugh, and the crowd awed and clapped. Robin smiled and pushed down a sigh of relief. Frederick felt the same, looking back to Gaius who stood and lifted his head, mouth sticky and sprinkles spotting his nose. His eyes narrowed at the thief, a look that told him of the severity they dodged by Robins quick thinking. The thief smirked, but backed away from the sweets table. Frederick turned his attention back to Robin who had approached the host and bowed.

"You've caught my nimble thief, milord. I congratulate your keen eye and marvel at your security of this magnificent manor."

“You flatter me, milord.” The host stroked his beard. At this time, Frederick returned to Robin’s side with haste. “But you have my curiosity and my attention.” The host looked up to Frederick, arching a furry brow. “Does your servants usually company you this closely?”  

"From where I hail it is only mundane to have their butler accompany them." Robin said with sophistication, but the host was not convinced, eyes narrowing between Robin and Frederick.

"Is that so? And from where DO you hail, milord?"

"W-well I," Robin choked. The mood of the crowd shifted again, and a trumpet could be heard through the crowd. The host looked turned away, and Robin stole a moment to rest against Frederick who held him steady.

In the the new ring among the people Robin and Frederick could see the maidens appear again, standing together and bowing before the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” The first maiden announced.

“DO pay attention!” The second joined.

“The supposed best dancer of the land has come to perform for us this evening.” The last ended, stepping away from her trio to pull Olivia out from the crowd.

Olivia whimpered, but after catching Robins reassuring nod she straightened out, standing at the ready. The maidens all gathered again, pulled out instruments, and began to play. The audience was captivated by Olivia as she danced. Robin was among them, but his trance was not in regards to her dancing. The music was.. Familiar. In fact, it was the most familiar feeling he’s experiences upon setting foot in the manor. It had a sway to it, a slow beat Olivia rolled alone with, moving her body like water and spinning her silks, but each movement as slow as molasses.The golden coined-shaped scales alone her waist rattling. Robin felt another wave of sickness wash over him, bringing his hand to his forehead as it pounded. He felt...tired.

Robin felt Fredericks hand return on his shoulders, looking up to see the knight calmly scan through the crowd, backing away and leading Robin as he did. Outside the cusp of the crowd Frederick came to stand before him.

“How are you feeling, Robin?” Frederick asked in a low voice, masked the the music made by the maidens.  

Robin arched brow. “Yes? Frederick what do you-”

“Lord Robin.” Frederick and Robin look up to see the Lord of Valewood come beside them, and Frederick quickly remove his hands from Robins person. “You are by far the most curious guest I have encountered in my grand estate thus far. May we speak for a moment.”  

“Of course.” Robin nodded, and together he and Frederick stepped forward, but the Lord did not move.

“Alone, if you please.” The bushy man smiled. Roblin looked back to Frederick but he was already at a bow to the host.

“Of course, Lord Valewood.” Frederick says calmly, eyes returning to Robin.

Robin bit his tongue, keeping himself from frowning. He forced a smile at the lord and bowed his head.

“Shall we?”

The lord smiled in return and lead Robin away from the crowd. Frederick watched the two leave, looking over to the mages that also watched Robin go. Henry kept Tharja from hexing him. Frederick’s fists tightened nervously again.

The host brought Robin to a side corridor, which was dark and heavy curtains draped many of the windows. The candles lit in the hall were sparse, most of the hall being illuminated by the moon. The shadows of the paneled window stretched across the short floors and up onto the wall on its opposite end. Lord Valewood stroked his beard as he paced, coming to stand before one of his large windows and gazing out. Robin walked cautiously beside him, joining him at the window.

“You are a guest most curious, Lord Robin, I thank you for joining me on this important night.”

“My pleasure, Lord Valewood.” Robin responded, looking casual, but his eyes were fixated on the man, every little movement. He tried not to think about the what ifs, keeping his head in the moment as much as possible.

“Indeed. I have not heard of you, or your court, and yet you present before me with customs most unlike other lords in my company.” The man’s eyes rolled to their corners to Robin. The conversation no longer felt casual.

Robin swallowed. “Refreshing, I would hope, milord. It was encouraged by my advisors that I join the momentous conversation. I trust you’ve an idea the state of things.”

“Your advisors are correct of course.” The host turned away from Robin and paced the width of the hallway. “My own opinions are quite strong on the matter, but including the crowd of Plegians to discuss, including those I am unfamiliar with,” He looked back to Robin, to stood in likeness to a statue in faux confidence. “The choice must be made. I believe our king will bring this country back into the greatness it deserves. The vermin that defy him will see to their proper end.”  The man came to a stop at the center of the hallway. “What say you, milord?”

Robin turned back to the window, elegantly reaching up and placing a palm on its glass, though in secret to steady himself. His thoughts ran from him. “I say we have suffered quite the insult, milord. Is it not natural to want what is best for one’s people, whatever the cost?” Robin silently cleared his throat, feeling the weight of the man's gaze like hot iron. The man’s furry lips grew in a crooked grin.

“Fine words. Your mannerisms are strange, but I do enjoy them, Milord.”

“You flatter me, Lord Valewood.”  Robin stiffened. It was getting harder to follow his words, a grog wrapping Robin’s mind.

“In any case,” The man walked back to the window and stood beside Robin, who gently shifted away, unnoticed by the host. “I must know your personal opinion. A fine young man like yourself must have one. Or do you see yourself more alongside the filth that question the king?”

Robin’s brows knit as he looked up to the face of the host, eyes narrowing. “Is this the reason you’ve pulled me aside, milord? Do you often insult your guests in private?”

There was a long pause from the host, and Robin was suddenly sick with fear that he might have called his bluff, but the man then sighed and shook his head.

“Do forgive my impertinence, milord.” The host nodded, his fingers curling his whiskers again. “And do so again, as I ask you this: Prove your devotion to our king and Grima.”

“What?” Robin asked, gaining the attention of the host.

“Do you refuse?” He asked. Robin steadied himself.

“No, of course not.” He said, keeping his voice from shaking. “I was simply.. Surprised. For you to question my devotion is to question if the sky is blue.”

“It will be red soon.” The man frowned. “Prove yourself.” He demanded.

Robin curled his fingers into his palm, taking a deep breath. As the host glared at him Robin begun to remove his glove again, only for whatever reason his mark begun to sting. He blinked back the tears he felt gathering as he revealed his hand to the man. The host’s eyes widened, taking Robin’s hand with his rough fingers and tracing the mark.

“I stand corrected.” The host nodded, and once he released the hand Robin quickly slipped the glove back on, the stinging fading. “Any man carved in the symbol of Grima is one devoted indeed. It is only expected to be paranoid of any spies in a party such as this.” The man then narrowed his eyes at Robin, his lips slanting. “You will tell me of any you notice any spies though, won’t you?”

Robin’s felt choked as he nodded at the lord, barely catching his breath to respond. “W-with haste, Lord Valewood.”

“Very good.” The man nodded, and he started back to the doors into the main hall. As he turned to leave Robin felt like he could finally catch his breath.

The man slowed to a stop and turned back to Robin. “Oh, and I would consider getting a new butler, milord." The host sneered over his shoulder. "Any man of service calling their employer by their first name is so highly inappropriate, he should be sacked immediately."

"Noted." Swallowed Robin as he watched the large man leave the hall. As he opened the double doors light poured into the dark hallway, and standing beside them on the other side Frederick stood, waiting. The host looked the butler up and down before scoffing and walking off. Frederick waited for him to be a good distance away before walking into the hall and closing the doors behind them. Robin let out a sigh he’d been holding since he entered and leaned back against the cool glass. Frederick rushed to his side.

“Robin? Is everything alright?” He asked. Even Frederick could not mask the concern in his voice.

“I’m fine.” Robin waved him off, lightly pushing off from his lean. Just then Robin began to sink and fall forward, Frederick spryly catching him and holding him up against his chest.

"Robin?" Frederick's voice filled with concern, tilting his neck back to try to catch a glimpse of his face. As dizzy as Robin felt, it was a nice feeling being held by Frederick. With the clunky armor gone his cheek rested comfortably on his shoulder, his arms enveloping him. He could fall asleep right there.

Frederick, still unsure and mind scrambling, carried Robin to a nearby hall bench and set him down, kneeling before him and searching his face. He clasped a hand onto his shoulder like he had done before they left.

“You’re pale, Robin, considerably so. You’ve been getting progressively worse all evening.” Frederick voice was gentle. Robin blinked and nodded, able to sit up as he focused on thinking clearly.

"I..I’m not sure what’s happening, but I will recover." He said, placing his palm over Fredericks hand that held him. "Thank you, Frederick, I should be fine."

Without any eyes to spot them, the two relaxed in the silence. Frederick lifted from his kneel and came to sit beside Robin.

“You should rest, even for a moment.”

“I can’t,” Robin’s head dropped. “My friends are out there, I can’t leave them alone for so long.”

“They’ll be fine.” Frederick’s brows furrowed, his commanding tone filling back into his voice. “They are soldiers, Robin. They will be cautious. If you lose consciousness we are surely to be discovered.” Robin did not reply. Frederick knew he had beaten him with that, and nodded. “It is settled then.” He looked around the hall, his eyes coming to one of the torches. “Some light will help us. Come, let me look over you.” Frederick stood, headed toward the torch. Robin looked up, shifting to the torch on the wall. His eyes widened, the cord at its base very faintly outlined by the moonlight, invisible to Frederick.

“Traps.” Robin breathed, frozen, before jumping to his feet toward Frederick. “Frederick wait!”

Frederick looked back, but it was too late, his hand coming around the base of the torch and taking hold, the cord flexing under it with a click. Fredericks eyes shot toward the sound, teeth clenched, and swung an arm around Robin, forcing him against his chest. Robin gasped as Frederick suddenly turned, moving to embrace whatever was to come and take the blow, and in the same instant the ground under their feet shifted, until in a single sharp motion the wall holding the torch swung and together everything moved.

When Robin opened his eyes he was still pressed to Frederick chest, but the room had changed. Frederick, too, looked up as they were both unharmed and looked around. A secret door, the wall had rotated and took them into a quiet study where books and tables filled the room. The men looked back to each other, a moment passing as they held their breaths, until Frederick loosened his hold and released Robin, stepping away from him and clearing his throat.

Robin felt his cheeks burn but blamed is reoccurring illness and walked deeper into the room. It was dark, but the oiled lamp burned brightly from the desk. Overhead a round skylight only shown the darkness of night and stars. Crystals hung on wire that was strung from bookcase to bookcase across all sides of the room, all pointing down at them like hanging daggers that twinkled and gave gentle colored light.

“It seems to be an office.” He whispered, coming beside the desk and looking over the many letters opened and scattered about. Frederick stood his ground, his eyes scanning every detail of the room for other potential traps, or hidden figures. When he determined that they were safe he came to join Robin.

“Anything useful?” He asked, picking up a letter and reading it.

“I’m not sure...For a lord, there’s a lot here with militant seals and titles.” Robin mumbled, his brows knitting as he pieced the information together. “They’re requesting his assistance for something…”

“One of the guests did mention a watchtower point for manors.” Frederick looked back to Robin.

“Yes, but more than that...Someone's asking Lord Valewood for troops…Ah-” Robins eyes narrowed at a letter toward the back of the desk, snatching it up and skimming its contents. “Just as I thought. This mentions an altar of some sorts too. ”

“Urgent, from Validar himself.” Frederick agreed. He took the letter from Robin, as well as a few others, and concealed them in the breast pocket of his tailcoat. “We should leave.”

“Yes.” Robin nodded, still distracted by the desk, but turned away and looked around the room. There was a shrouded door to the far wall, hidden by a curtain. “It would be dangerous to go through the door and wander through the estate. Perhaps it’s best to go the way we came.” Robin looked up to Frederick. The knight nodded, and together they walked back to the wall. Robin noticed the half circle cut in the flooring that they stood on under the torch, feeling silly he hadn’t noticed it before. Robin stood against the wall, readying himself for the swing. Frederick stood before him, bracing one arm on the wall beside Robin and the other raised to the torch.

“Ready?” Frederick asked. Robin nodded.

Gripping the torch for a second time, the walls shifted and swung again with a mighty force. To better steady himself Frederick grasped at the wall mid-swing, and once the motion was over and the two returned to the moonlit hall, both of the knights palms were pressed on the wall on either side of Robin’s head. Frederick swallowed as he found himself pinning Robin there. The two were frozen there.

The door at the end of the hall clicked and the two’s eyes shot up to see the older woman from before peak in, the light from the party spilling in. Her eyes came to the two, who stood with flaming faces, and sighed, rolling her eyes.

“That makes sense.” She scoffed. “Well, many are asking for your return to compliment you on your wonderful dancer. Do hurry.” and with that she closed the door behind her. Frederick arched a brow, but Robin withheld a laugh.

“We better go.” Robin smiled up to the knight, and rather boldly, brought his hands up to his lapels and straightened them, patting them flat. Frederick cleared his throat and brought his arms quickly back to his sides.

“Indeed.” He nodded.

As Frederick and Robin reentered the party in the main hall Robin felt a his headache fade for a moment. The old woman could be seen in the far side of the room, watching carefully at the dancer as she backed away from the fans cheering her on. The mages were helping people keep their distance, Tharja more severely than Henry, but they were all safe. Robin sighed and offered a smile to Frederick. Robin joined them shortly after, greeting the crowd head-on. As Robin answered the lord's questions about how he acquired such a dancer in his court, Frederick slipped away, approaching Lord Valewood.

“Milord, it is unfortunate to say that my lord has been feeling rather faint this evening, and it is in our best mind to return home soon. We thank you for your most hospitable company and the splendor that is your estate.”

The host hummed to himself and narrowed his eyes at Frederick before turning away, impatiently. “Yes, when we had spoke I noticed a sheen to his skin. I do hope it does not carry through my other guests.”

“Yet another reason we must take our leave.” Commented Frederick.

“For an amature in the field, you are quite diligent, I give you that.”

Frederick bit back the insult and smiled politely. “Thank you, Milord.”  

The host nodded, and then waved his hand at Frederick to shoo him. Frederick bowed and left, keeping his unflattering comments toward the man to himself...for now, at least. Joining Robin’s side Frederick whispered the call for their retreat, and within the hour Robin and all his guests were at the front door.

Gregor was called and was waiting outside by the carriage. Gaius has been waiting at the door since he was caught, savoring the pink cubed treats slowly before he would bid them goodbye forever. Henry very loudly announced their leave, to no one’s attention in the hall, and Tharja tipped something into the wine before scurrying to Robin’s side. Robin held his breath. His plan closing, everyone was alive, and no one inside took notice. Their mission was a success.

On the walk out Tharja shuffled to Robin’s side, presenting a parchment.

“Whats this?” Robin asked, taking the paper and reading the list of scribbles.

“Names.” Tharja muttered. “People willing to join the resistance.”

“Really?” Robin was shocked. “Tharja there’s at least half a dozen on here. How did you find this out?”

Tharja shrugged, her arms holding herself as she turned away from him. “It was easy...if you prodded the right way...Lot’s of people admitted it once I started to hex them…”

“Uh..well, thank you, Tharja.” Robin sighed and smiled. “You’ve been a great help to us.”

Tharja glanced up passed her bangs and blushed, her lips sealing up tight, or perhaps that was her smile, before she scurried off beside Henry again.

In no time at all, Robin was sitting beside Frederick in the carriage, and the manor slowly disappearing behind them. The carriage’s gentle rattle eased Robin, sinking lower into his seat with a long exhale.

“The day is won, Robin.” Frederick said, glancing back to the tactician. Robin pulled the gem that adorned his forehead off and tossed it aside.

“Do you think any of them noticed anything? Will we be followed?” Robin asked.

“If we are, we’ll be ready.” Frederick reassured, looking back to the gem and picking it up off the small cabins floor. He wrapped its gold chain around the gem before placing it back into Robin’s hand. Robin looked down to it, his fingers closed around the gem.

"I'm thankful it is done...still, what happened in there was...odd." He mused.

"I'd feared an illness was cast over you, Robin."

"No...it wasn't a hex,” Robin shook his head.  “But..I'm not sure. It felt like I was walking into a dream..I felt like I had been there before."

Frederick looked into Robin’s eyes, the concerned slant in his lips returning. The stern knight debated on whether to press on, glancing back to Robin’s gloved hand. "Perhaps you were not meant to return, Robin. You body could have been warning you of that urgency."

Robin smiled weakly. "Perhaps you're right. I'm glad to have left." Robin then sat up, turning properly to face Frederick." If I were to stay even a while longer, who knows what could've happened."

“It is best not to think of such things.” Frederick tilted his head gently. Robin chuckled.

“Yes, you’re right again….Thank you for being there for me, Frederick. I was asking a lot from you.”

“You could ask anything of me, Robin, and I would act without question.”

Robins brows lifted and he looked up to Frederick, meeting his gaze. Frederick blinked, realizing what words had slipped out, and turned away, clearing his throat.

“Might I ask what the Lord of Valewood wished to speak to you about?”

“I think he was the most suspicious..but I had him convinced in the end.” Robin replied, still fuzzy by Fredericks words but letting it slide. “He also said I should fire you.”

Frederick grunted. “Yes, I am well aware of his opinions about my capabilities.”

“So you actually did care about being a legitimate butler?” chuckled Robin.

Frederick side eyed him. “No. But I had to assume the position, naturally.”  

“Ah, of course, beg my pardon.” Robin smiled, sitting back into his seat. Frederick softly glared at him again, but after a moment even his stern features melted into a small smile.


End file.
